71715 Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod
71715 Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description The gateway to the exciting new video game world of Prime Empire is through this awesome arcade machine. NINJAGO® fans will adore creating stories with this arcade toy and 2 video game figures: Digi Jay and, exclusive to this toy playset, Avatar Jay with his guitar. The best ninja toys! This NINJAGO set offers kids the chance to choose their own ninja avatar, the character they wish to be in Prime Empire, providing a fun opportunity to be creative with stickers and accessories. The back of the arcade toy opens for kids to store their ninja action figures, and weapons. This is a cool ninja build NINJAGO fans will cherish! The perfect ninja toys for kids LEGO® ninja playsets give children the chance to enter a thrilling world where they can indulge in independent play or fun with friends as the team of ninjas take on the forces of evil. Kids will be enthralled with these ninja toys, including cars, jets, dragons, buildable figures and more. *''NINJAGO® set featuring mini arcade machine and Digi Jay and exclusive Avatar Jay minifigures to recreate thrilling adventures from Prime Empire. Playful kids with vivid imaginations and the most dedicated NINJAGO fans will all love this.'' *''Ninja toy for kids includes arcade machine and 2 video game figures, Digi NINJAGO® Jay and the exclusive Avatar Jay, who can be armed with a range of weapons. This cool ninja toy guarantees hours of purposeful play.'' *''New for January 2020, this NINJAGO® arcade toy lets kids choose their avatar in Prime Empire and customize it with stickers and accessories. The video game figures and their weapons can be stored inside the arcade machine.'' *''This 47-piece ninja toy for kids is a fun build for boys and girls aged 7+ and will captivate them for several hours at a time. This makes a great gift for kids, Christmas present or LEGO® gift for any occasion.'' *''The ideal ninja toy for kids to play with at home, in the car, on a train, or wherever they go. This ninja build offers a world of exciting stories and possibilities. The arcade machine measures over 2” (5 cm) high, 3” (8 cm) long and 2” (6 cm) wide.'' *''No batteries are needed for this hot toy building set – all kids need are their imaginations, so there are never any annoying pauses in the action in Prime Empire!'' *''Do you need a building task for your little ninja? You have found it! The bricks come with simple-to-follow instructions making it easy to have your NINJAGO® arcade toy ready for role-play action in extra quick time!'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® collectible buildable toys and figures let kids enter a thrilling world of fantasy to create stories with their favorite ninjas as they take on the forces of evil in both NINJAGO city and Prime Empire.'' *''LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than six decades, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time, whether on Earth on in NINJAGO® City.'' *''These LEGO® bricks and ninja action figures have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You always have peace of mind with LEGO building kits.'' Notes *Avatar Jay is exclusive to this set. *This set is the cheapest way to get Digi Jay. *This set is one of four Season 12 sets to have a different type of instruction booklet, now having a progress bar at the bottom of the booklet and images of the ninja throughout the booklet, the other sets being 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers, 71714 Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod, and 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod. Gallery 71715 Avatar Jay - Arcade Pod Box Backside.jpg 71715 Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod Poster.jpeg 71715 Avatar Jay - Arcade Pod.jpg 71715 Avatar Jay - Arcade Pod 2.jpg 71715 Avatar Jay - Arcade Pod 3.jpg 71715 Avatar Jay - Arcade Pod 4.jpg Avatar Jay Minifigure.png|Exclusive Avatar Jay minifigure Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure.png|Digi Jay minifigure Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure 2.png Category:Ninjago Category:2020 Category:Sets Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire Category:2020 Sets